My one My only
by Wishmaster 17
Summary: After all the times Kagome has stuck by Inuyasha she has had it! Her and Shippo leave the gang and go into the arms of who? Hiten? Wasn't he dead? Kagome must keep an eye out on Hiten and make sure he doesn't try anything funny. But another thing is she must protect her broken heart. Can Hiten heal it and protect her from Inuyasha and Kikyo? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yall I just want to say thank you DarkDragonesFlyEveryWhere! Because of her I was able to adopt her story My one My only! I'm here to try and fix it up a bit :) Hope you all enjoy my first HitenXKagome fanfiction. **

**Chapter 1: Betrayal  
**

He was gone again. He's always off and about this time of the night. I know where he is. He's always with her. I love him with all my heart yet he doesn't love me he loves Kikyo. I'm fine with that I've told myself that if I want to be happy that I should just let him go.

Yet I can't. In the day when Koga come's along to see me he throws a fit and they always fight. I've tried to be with other guys but they can't replace Inuyasha to me. His insults, mockery, his death glares.

What did I do wrong?! I've always been there for him if he needed me, I always try to help them yet I'm not as strong as them. I got out of my sleeping bag and went to train I brought my bow and arrows with me. I will and I mean it. I will be able to fight with them soon I swear it.

I will no longer be the useless one!

On my walk to the clearing I heard rather odd noises. It sounded as if it was someone was moaning? Why would someone do that unless...Ewwwww that's gross! why would anyone do that in the middle of the forest where creatures might lurk?!

It's just stupid! Seriously even a monkey would have a better sense not to do that in this time. I tried to ignore them but the further I got to the clearing I would train at the moaning would get louder and louder.

When I finally made it I them. My heart hurt so much. Inuyasha and Kikyo were screwing each other against a tree! I covered my ears and sat on the ground hoping they would just leave. When they were done doing the nasty I heard what Kikyo and Inuyasha talking.

"Inuyasha that was amazing." he chuckled "Your amazing Kikyo." I held in a gag at this they sounded like one of those couples. "Inuyasha when are you going to get rid of my incarnation? You know as much as I do that she hold's the rest of my soul."

"Soon I promise. We already got the Jewel shards and I planed on wishing to be a full fledged demon. Once I am it will be easy to kill her then and you will get your soul back I swear." my eyes widened.

_WHAT?! HE PLANS ON KILLING ME AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH?! I should have known that argent ass hole! _ "OH god I bet you'll be even better in our love making." she purred Inuyasha chuckled "Oh Kikyo you should know I'm holding back a lot because I wouldn't ever want to hurt you. The other one yeah I really don't care about her."

How can he say that about me? Am I really that horrible to be around? I got up I can no longer be near a man like him. He isn't even a man. I would rather be with Naraku than with the likes of him hell even Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru he is better than before but still a mean old bastard.

I storm away not listening to her moaning which doesn't even sound like moaning it sounds more like a cat giving birth! I was back at camp packing up my stuff when I saw Shippo. He was so young and always being bullied by Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango my best friends. I sighed and laid down next to my son. I could handle being with that half breed for one more night but just for them. Without them I would be long gone.

**Sooo how was it? Please review and tell me what you think? It took me a while but I got it X) so please review and tell me what you think. Bye XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yall I just want to say thank you DarkDragonesFlyEveryWhere! Because of her I was able to adopt her story My one My only! I'm here to try and fix it up a bit :) Hope you all enjoy my first HitenXKagome fanfiction. **

**Chapter 2:Meeting of old enemies.  
**

The next day we woke up early like normal and me and Sango got to work on breakfast like always, I decided to take my time eating witch caused the others to as well. I hid my smirk when Inutrasha started to yell and complain that we were taking to long.

"Inuyasha relax we humans cant be rushed." Miroku tried to calm him but that didn't work "Shut up! You humans take forever! If you don't hurry it up Naraku is still alive and out there now is our chance to defeat him." We all got up and were about to go on our journey until I saw that bitch!

"Oh good your here. Guys Kikyo is going to join our group to find Naraku." I shot up and glare at him with all the hatred in the world. "What's your problem wench?" I growl at that and clench my fists "That's it! I am sick and tired of having to put up with you and your back stabbings!"

"I didn't do anything to you!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Inuyasha made a body shaped crater into the ground. "Kagome why on earth did you do that?" Kikyo asks calmly I glare at her "Stay out of this!" she backed up a bit I fix my glare at Inutrasha's body. "I'm sick and tired of having to take up with your bullshit Inuyasha."

"Bitch what the hell?!" He yelled getting up I then felt something dig deep into my back I scream out in pain. Everyone gasped and surrounded me except Inuyasha. "Kagome are you okay?" Shippo asks concerned for his mother. She cringed as she slowly got up.

"How dare you hurt Kagome bitch!" Sango yells angrily Inuyasha glared at them "Don't call her that!" she glared at her "Inuyasha how can you stick up for that clay pot when she just hurt lady Kagome?!" Miroku yelled angrily.

"Stop insulting my mate!" they all stared at him shocked Shippo,Sango, and Miroku all thought that one day that Inuyasha would mate me but I knew better. I was just shocked that I saw them mating!

"I-inuyasha...HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?! KIKYO IS NOTHING COMPARED TO KAGOME! KAGOME IS NICE AND SWEET AND KIKYO IS COLD, MEAN, AND SCARY!" Shippo says before hiding behind Kagome. I smirk and stare at them "So that's what that noise was. It sounded like a cat having a exorcism. But instead it was these two fucking against a tree."

They all stared at me "You saw them?" Sango asks softly concerned she nodded meekly "Yeah I wanted to clear my head only to see those two at it! Kikyo shot me because she thought Inuyasha didn't have the heart to kill me."

She raised her gigantic boomerang at her. "I'll kill you now where you stand if you think about making another move like that bitch." Miroku stood behind me and took hold of the arrow in my back.

"Lady Kagome this may hurt a lot if you don't stay still." I nodded and hold onto the bag and cringed feeling him pull at it. He stopped and we looked up to see thunder and lightning spread across the sky.

"Stop being a baby and...What is that?" Inuyasha asks looking to the sky. Everyone did as they heard a chuckle of pure evil. Kikyo smirked at my fear. I knew who this was and so did Shippo and Inuyasha.

"K-Kagome!" Shippo yelled I hold him to me and grab hold of Sango she glanced at then saw the fear in my eyes. "What is it Kagome?" everyone looked at me now. "Inuyasha remember when we first met Shippo?"

He nodded and got angry "No! He can't be alive. I killed him!" A bolt of lightning crashed near them "Think again mutt." Hiten floated above us. Hiten of the thunder brothers was alive! I backed away a bit "H-How?!" I yelled causing him to look at me.

It was weird when I looked into his crimson orbs I saw no hatred and anger towards me I don't know what I saw, he scares me and I thought he was dead! He smirked at my fear and said "That is none of your concern girl. Mutt face we have unfinished business."

"What's going on Kagome?" Shippo asks with tears in his eyes. "Wench come here." Hiten says toward me, my eyes widen "Like hell she will Kagome get out of here!" Inuyasha yells angry I clench my fists.

"Oh so now you care about me?! Not even five minutes ago you were encouraging that dumb clay pot to kill me and now you want me to run away?! What the hell is your problem?!" Inuyasha faced me with annoyance "Why can't you do as I say and get out of here?!"

"Why do you suddenly care?!"

"Just do as I say!"

"Make me!"

He growled at me and I growl back "Your useless in a fight so get the hell away!" That hurt I look down and clench my fist "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" He made a huge crater and saw stars.

"Kagome why you have to be so mean?" he says in a weak dizzy voice. That got her mad again "I'm mean?! You jerk! If anything your mean, you always put me down and treat me like I'm beneath you! Well you know what! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

**Soooo what did you think I'm trying to decide if Hiten kidnaps Kagome or he captures her after she leaves the group with Shippo. As you can see Hiten is a bit Occ but I can change that very quickly just leave me a comment in the review and I'll see what I can do. Also if you want to add your character in it leave their name, age, likes, dislikes, hobbies, hair color, eye color ect and what not love you all for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY! I'm sorry about being late but here is the newest update for my one my only.**

**TheSpazChick: **I know! DEATH TO KIKYO! Thunder brothers are pretty cool too.

**Liz:** Thank you! I think I may have her do that but I don't know.

**Maddy: **here you go! More of the story

**Darkangel325: **I think it will be just Kagome and Shippo really is based on what the reader want's actually so they will leave soon.

**JenniePearl2013: **Thank you : )

**Onto the story!**

_He growled at me and I growl back "Your useless in a fight so get the hell away!" That hurt I look down and clench my fist "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" He made a huge crater and saw stars._

_"Kagome why you have to be so mean?" he says in a weak dizzy voice. That got her mad again "I'm mean?! You jerk! If anything your mean, you always put me down and treat me like I'm beneath you! Well you know what! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

**Kagome's POV:**

I was angry no beyond angry I was pissed! I really didn't care that I had an arrow in my back I could handle that later right now I just wanted to get away from Inutrasha. "Momma!" I hold onto my son as Hiten gets closer to me.

I clutch Shippo to me and hold my baby boy. I became on edge as Hiten was right behind me examining the arrow in my back I run to Sango for support I trusted her and Miroku with my life and I love them like they were my family.

"Wench how did you get that arrow stuck in your back?" he asks me directly he may have sounded harsh but in all my opinion he actually sounded a bit sweet. It doesn't change the fact that I'm scared of him.

"Kagome stay behind me your hurt." I nodded and looked down depressed with myself even now I am weak and pathetic Hiten faced Inuyasha and glared "You, you thought you could kill me? Yeah right time to die, I'm exacting my revenge on my brother Manten."

Inuyasha glared at him "First off idiot I didn't kill him that pathetic human hiding over there did and secondly I'll fight you anytime!" Kikyo launched her arrow in her bow and aimed it at Hiten "Leave now or you will be purified." He glared at her and smirked my way.

"Hm I knew that you were weak having to have a priestess to protect the likes of you half breed pathetic." He glanced at me and winked "I'll be seeing you soon wench." And he left. I was scared what did he mean by that?

I think I need to go home like now! "Sango can you and Kirara take me home?" she nodded and a ball of fire indicated that Kirara had transformed into her bigger form. We got on Shippo was with me I was taking him with me to my home.

**Hiten's POV**

I saw her. She was so beautiful even when wounded I wonder what happened to her? I flew off into the air and stayed out of view but I was able to have full view. I rested my head on my palm and watched her.

She, the slayer, and fox kit flew off on the cat demon I can remember everything before I died. My fight with the mutt and how much hate I had felt towards him, in all reality I always had been attracted to the girl. When Manten brought her home to use her in a hair formula I had to admit she was cute.

When I heard she was taken I decided that I was going to kill this mutt. I am still, how am I alive again? Well an old friend helped me there.

I decided to follow the girl she looked to be in pain _of course she is she has a fucking arrow in her back! _I wonder why she has it in her from what I've seen she's a nice girl. Is that priestess stupid or something?

I saw them land by an old looking well I'd have to get a closer look at it later right now I watch the girl jump in with the kit and a blue light show at the top and the slayer leave. I flew down and saw that the well was the well of legend!

The bone eaters well! Only idiotic demons would go near this! They say that in olden days that the humans would throw the bodies of us deceased demons down there. I only know little about it I didn't care much about it when Father talked about it when I was a child.

I look down and she was gone! "How is that possible?"

**Sorry the chapters short but I had to leave this at this tell me what you think I have to go and take care of my momma she's sick I'm sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters I'm just willing them to do as i say in this story the characters belong to their original owners not me Enjoy.**

I waited for a week and she still didn't come back I missed her I needed to see her and gave up floating down to the old well looking in it I took a deep breath this is it. Going to go into a well we should avoid just to get a girl who disappeared in it.

Just as I was about to jump in I saw a blinding blue light and heard laughter. I glance down and saw the woman and kit back I smile and hide behind a tree waiting for them to get out. When she was out I made my way toward her.

She didn't seem to notice me till she was in the forest "H-Hiten?" I smirk and lean against a tree "That's my name don't wear it out." She backed up scared I sighed and start to walk after her "Shippo go back to Sango and Miroku." The fox ran off and it was just us she went for her bow but I stopped her she cries out scared.

"Relax! I'm not going to hurt you." She didn't look at me "How can you be alive." I hear her ask in a small voice I held her to me and look down at her, I felt her struggles but I didn't want to let her go she was so small compared to me.

"I can explain in all due time." She struggled even more "Let me go!" I sighed and look away _'god damn girl! I just wanted to hold you and show you the love that you need…that mutt is going to pay!' _

**Kagome's POV:**

I had just come back and Shippo was telling me something he and Souta did it made me giggle and we started to walk back to Kaede's village when I saw Hiten! He was there watching us I could feel Shippo shaking on my shoulder "H-Hiten?"

He smirked "That's my name don't wear it out." I back up why is he here? Wait. How long has he been there? Does he know about the well? Relax Kagome he can't go through anyway I made sure Shippo was able to get free but I myself was trapped.

I went for my bow but I was to slow he had grabbed me and held me to him. I was trapped I wanted desperately to get out of his hold "Relax! I'm not going to hurt you." His voice sounded a bit soft but I know not to trust demons especially this one!

I remember when I first met him! He blew a hole in this girls head for getting mad at Manten for crying out loud I was scared to death! Why is he here? Is he going to kill me? Oh I'm dead but I have to know one thing before I die.

"How can you be alive?" I say in barely a whisper he sighs and lifts my chin so I'm looking into his crimson orbs "I can explain all in due time." So I'm not going to die yet? AGH I want to be let go I don't like this! Not one bit.

"Let me go!" I thrash against him and push him back with a pink light surrounding my palms. I stare down at them in shock then I realize _'Duh you're a miko Kagome your powers are to destroy demons.'_ I look up and saw that Hiten was blasted into a tree and was not happy.

I ran away hoping I could get away I heard his growl and ran even faster than I could. As I was running I tried to avoid tripping over roots I mean I was accustomed to this forests seeing how I've walked it so many times before hand.

Running out of breath I had to slow down just a bit. If I had a minute's rest maybe that would be okay, I slowed down to a walk when I didn't see him and panted looking around me for any sign of Hiten. It was clear I sighed with relief when I see him jump in front of me I scream out in surprise.

"What the hell was that for!" he yells in my face I molded myself into a tree wanting to get as far away from him as possible "I try to calm you down and I get repaid by almost getting purified! Who does that?!"

He kept his eyes on me and pointed in my face "You need to learn how to be nice to others." I stare at him confused _'Wait…what?' _I need to be nice? I'm always nice to others I'm only mean when if they deserve to be toward and this guy…

Hiten has killed army's and clans with his brother along his side for no reason! He helped kill my little Shippo's family! How can I be nice to him after he has brought so much pain and sadness towards Shippo?

Shippo is my whole world. He's my son! I love him like a mother loves their child, he needed me and I was there for him. I have the right to be mean to Hiten. He smirks "You owe me an apology." I blink at him unable to speak my mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Huh?" he rolled his eyes "An 'I'm sorry Hiten' would suffice for your rude behavior towards me." I didn't know what to say, was he taunting me? "I'm sorry?" I ask confused he smiles and wraps an arm around my shoulder "That will do now you got some things to explain."

I push on his chest not liking the close proximity my face reddens from his touch, what do I have to explain to him? Luckily I didn't have to speak I could hear running and the familiar "Hiraikotsu!" flying through the air.

Hiten let me go and jumped out of the way. Shippo ran to me and jumped into my arms "Oh mama I was so scared!" I hold him to me and try to calm him down he glares at Sango and Miroku before leaving.

That's odd a thunder brother never retreats from battle so why did he? Not that I mind really "Kagome are you okay?" I nodded "I'm fine." Sango helps me on top of Kirara worried "What happened when you were with Hiten?"

I stare at her she was truly my best friend, she cares a lot for me and I hate how she pelage by the nightmares of her brother. I gave her a soft smile "I'm fine Sango really nothing really happened he just talked to me."

She was shocked at this "Really?" I nodded "Yeah he just talked to me I was afraid he was going to try and kill me but he didn't." she nodded "I don't know much about the thunder brothers could you tell me about them?"

I smile and nodded "Sure. When we first met Shippo he was trying to steal my jewel shards well Inuyasha hit him on the head and I nursed his wound." She smiled and nodded "I remember you telling me the story on how you met Shippo."

I nodded and started to think "Well they are two demons named Hiten and Manten I had thought Hiten and Manten were dead because I watched Hiten devour Mantens heart after he died then Inuyasha killed Hiten."

I hated saying his name still. "We've met their little sister Soten remember." She nodded laughing "Yes I remember she has a small crush on little Shippo." I giggled at that Shippo was confused a bit "She did?" we walked through the forest and I giggle along with Sango "Well anyway the Thunder Brothers are much stronger than Soten. Well when I was kidnaped by Manten I saw that Hiten had some girl over…well the girl died within five minutes of my meeting her because Manten couldn't get the shards Shippo had. Inuyasha had to save me and they got into a battle and we won!"

She nodded understanding everything now "Oh okay, so how powerful do you think Hitan is?" I frown "There is no doubt in my mind that Hiten is very powerful. Inuyasha struggled in defeating him but he did it."

We were now in the village and I could see Miroku was flirting with some of the village girls like normal. I got off Kirara and stared at the ground as the wind blew through my hair. "I remember the fear I held when I first met him, Manten was going to make me into a hair tonic and I was yelling at him then when Hiten came in I was terrified."

She nodded "Well from what I could observe he is powerful, but from what Miroku told me his aura isn't completely dark. Maybe it's because he can care but for his family only." I nodded _'That makes sense but what I don't get is why he hasn't tried to kill me or Shippo yet. I could care less for Inuyasha but…then again I would be lying to myself if I said I don't care about him now.'_

**Hiten's Pov**

I retreated as much as I hated it I had to I knew the slayer was important to Kagome along with that kit. I only hate that I had retreated but I suppose it's for a good thing I got to hold her in my arms and inhale her addicting sent.

I can't name it, but she smelled amazing I could just get lost in her scent if she a loud me to. I was flying up in the sky enjoying the day when I thought about how I was revived. Sesshomaru had used his sword and brought us back to life about a month or two ago.

I noticed he was traveling with a human which was very unlike him but when I caught scent of Inutrasha and the lovely Kagome I had to think is he going soft? The Sesshomaru I knew before I died he was well a prick.

He still is but he would never hang around a human. I actually don't mind humans I mean I've fucked plenty of them but humans don't really have a what's the word I'm looking for oh yeah spunk.

I lose interest in them very easily I mean they just can't keep up like a demoness. I wonder what it would be like to bed the lovely Kagome? Oh even thinking about her like that makes me hard that mutt is lucky to be able to be near a beauty like her.

I stopped flying and relaxed in the sky on a white cloud these are usually the comfiest I think I'll just take a nap. I yawn and stretch my arms before having my hands behind my head as a makeshift pillow and relaxing against the softness of the cloud.

My mind is wandering till I'm out like a light.

**So sorry I've been stuck on what to write and all but I hope you like this chapter I worked really hard on it!**

**TheSpazChick: **Thank you so much!

**Matsuo Hotaru: **what I was going for was that Hiten came and Miroku stopped pulling at it and she was just frozen in fear.

**kagome midnight fox:** Thank you! I love my mommy and I'm glad to say she's doing great now I just went to Europe with her and I was so proud of her for walking with me everywhere!

**GracieFox: **Thank you!

**Speedykitten1643: **Thank you for being concerned with my mommy she's perfectly fine now :D

**Maniac T. Magee: **I'm glad you like it :D

**Imedoughnut: **She did? Well tell her I said thank you and I want to thank you for reading it !

**OSR fanatic: **Thanks!

**Mew Suger: **Yeah I wanted Kagome to have someone with her while she was gone and I know if I was her I'd want to have Shippo come and meet the family. I should have written where Gamps trys to exercise him lol.

**dizzywolfy96: **Definitely!

**D Vanity: **I'm glad! :D

**anime pirate 13: **Thanks for caring about my mommy! And I hope you like this chapter c:

**Thank you again everyone who reviewed and well read the story I love it when people like my stories. So review if you like it would help me figure out whats going to happen in the next chapter. I'm trying to keep it close to the original one as much as I can. Review if you like, review if you don't bye everyone see you soon I hope!**


End file.
